


Walking in Forward Motion

by SmoothChocolate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothChocolate/pseuds/SmoothChocolate
Summary: “...And you’re here to defend them?” Welcome to Pokemon University. This is the story of the origins of Project Forward Motion-a story of redemption, the greater good, and giving the gifts of your talents to the world. Of course, it would be a boring story if it was only about that, now wouldn't it?





	Walking in Forward Motion

**Author's Note:**

> So....here it is. I got sick tonight and honestly, this story being written has made it more bearable to deal with. I decided to make this a full on crossover as I am both a fan of Danganronpa and Pokemon Go and as there are only six characters in Pokemon Go, there needs to be other people to fill in the roles in this story, and as a crossover, they will be able to become main characters themselves! ...Well some of them. 
> 
> With that, as more characters and pairings are revealed, they will be tagged in the story, so always watch out for that!

“...And you’re here to defend them?” The man on the far right asked.

 

“Well, they’re outstanding students, and I think it would be a little too harsh to expel all of them now, especially after how well they all did on both their entrance exams and aptitude tests. They even seem promising candidates to be a part of Project FM. I believe another chance is in order.”

 

A second person on The Committee spoke out. “Professor Willow, we understand that you’re one of the more...vocal faculty members at our institution, but we all have to admit that most of us were slightly taken aback from your request for their appeal. Even you know that decisions like these are very important and should not be questioned lightly. Furthermore, there are other applicants for Project FM that have caused less of a...disturbance. You of all people should understand the necessity of the greater good.”

 

“Which is why I’m here!” He shot back, “I have a feeling-”

 

“You’re putting your reputation as a professor and a well respected member of the Pokemon League on the line over a  _ feeling? _ ” The same man cut through his words like a hot knife through butter. “You do understand that you are questioning the decision of the Committee itself? Failure to prove an adequate rebuttal to the decision can result in in consequences as extreme as termination of your position. You must come up with a better reason than ‘a feeling’.”   
  
“Ok, fine. Look, each kid’s aptitude tests have proven to be very high, and each one of them has checked off every requirement from your little clipboards and then some. I was there when it was it happened, anyhow, and it was not as bad as the reports claimed.”   
  
“Are you saying that our records has provided misleading information, hmm?” The eldest asked in a serious yet calming voice. 

 

“I am not. I am saying that what they did was not as drastic as it is made out to be. All damages should be fixed within a week, and no actual eggs were harmed.”

 

“But what they did gave bad light to our institution,” a woman interrupted him this time, “That put us in a compromising situation and we must act in response. We’re already receiving bad press as it is.”

 

“Exactly! This is the perfect opportunity! Give Project FM an underdog to root for! If we can use them to show that we can reform them from what seems like a bad incident, then we will be shown that we can handle any type and make them into anything!”

 

“Or it will show that we have no other choice then to rely on delinquents to be in positions of power,” the other female committee member chimed in.

 

“Once they show their true powers, this entire incident will be forgotten about. Need I remind you about what Project FM actually is? Once they take charge, they will no longer be themselves, they will only be figures of the people and will only be known as what they do and who they know, not what they once were. This entire project is based off of the idea that with hard work and persistence, you can do anything-you can be anyone. What’s better than three classic underdog stories-about to be expelled, but got saved at the last chance-as heads of the project?”

 

The seven were silent for a few moments until the chairman, the eldest, spoke, “Before we dismiss you to take a vote for the appeal, tell us...why are  _ you _ so passionate about them being the three?”

 

“...Because the moment that I saw each of them, I knew that they individually held the ideals  we were looking for and, with time, can have a strong chemistry that will exceed our expectations. I like to think of this situation as a bonus to my feelings towards them as the ultimate underdogs.” 

 

“Thank you. You are dismissed.”

* * *

 

The classroom was bigger than she remembered. “Why are we here?” She asked with a tone as dead as she felt. Her aqua outfit seemed less crisp than usual as she took her usual spot in the direct middle of the front row. As usual, her eyes were on her professor who was in his spot on the right corner of the desk. The only thing new besides the empty seats was a stack of paper.

 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna be here longer than I have to,” the second girl added. Being the closest to the door, she illuminated the attitude of someone who didn’t want to be there, which, Willow would note, was something that was rather out of character for Candela. 

 

The third said nothing and sat on top of the desk in between the two girls. In front of him, on his desk, was an open notebook that he was paying a majority of his attention on with his pencil.

 

“Blanche, Candela, look I know recent events have not gone well for you-”

 

“I got  _ expelled _ ,” Blanche threw daggers and Willow with her eyes. 

 

“-But I have stuck out my neck for the three of you. You’ve all been accepted back in!” To show his enthusiasm, he held out his hands and added some jazz flare for the positive reception he was sure to receive, but none of that came. “What’s the catch?” Candela asked.

 

“Well, you guys get the opportunity to train in an experimental project! If you all accept, not only will you be accepted back in, but all three of you will receive a full ride scholarship for the rest of your studies here!” 

 

The boy with bright blond hair looked at the Professor with curiosity as Candela spoke out once more, “Again, what’s the catch?” 

 

“Honestly, the thing is, once you start the project you legally cannot go out of the project, but trust me, this is something you’d never want to leave.”

 

“What is it?” The only other male, Spark, inquired as his hands started to fiddle with the black pencil in his hands. 

 

“That is only on a need to know basis, I’m afraid, and you can only need to know if you sign these.” He gave two firm pats on the stack of papers on the desk as he gave each person a hard look at their expressions. “So...any takers?”

 

For the first time in that meeting, the three acknowledged each other's presence. “I-I’ll do it!” Spark broke the silence, and before he stood up, he started to raise his right hand towards his mouth, but then awkwardly rested it on his chin as his outburst that was too loud had already happened. 

 

The two women looked at Spark as he picked up the first stack of stapled papers and leafed through it. The entire time WIllow kept his eyes on Spark as if he wanted to indicate where signatures and initials were needed, but had to physically restrain himself from doing so. 

 

Spark, being a capable human being, quickly signed in all of the proper locations and handed it back to his professor. “Girls?” Willow smirked in victory as the blond went to sit down. 

 

Silently, Blanche came up next. With a pause between standing over the paper and picking it up, she spent several minutes on each page, making sure to understand the words in full detail. “It says that there may be periods where we must leave for unspecified periods of time and cannot contact anybody about it. What is the purpose of this? It explains nothing.”

 

He held up his hands in defence, “I’m just handing out what I was given. This is just an introduction contract to make sure that you understand general principles. Don’t worry though. Nothing bad will happen. I wish I could tell you more, but I can tell you that only good will come from this.”   
  
“Can you promise that?” 

 

“I can.” She switched her vision between Willow and the papers a few times before she cursed under her breath and signed as well.

 

“Candela, you’re up!”

 

“...I’m not doing this.” She started her way out of the door.    
  
“Look, I know this is something that may be hard to believe, but I promise that it’s something that will change the world.  _ You _ will change the world, Candela. Out of all other people possible, you were our first choice. We know from your hard work and fiery spirit, you have persevered and have inspired people to do the same. I can promise you, when you see all the good you will do, you will know that you made the right decision.”

 

“Then why does it have to be a secret!?” 

 

“Candela, you know we have a lot of people who did not support our original plan of opening Pokemon U, and look at all the good we have done! We have done so much good over the past four years, and yet there are many people who’d love to see us destroyed for what? Breaking tradition of how to become a trainer? Sometimes in order to to move ahead, we have to unchain ourselves from what is holding us back, and sometimes we must put a curtain in front of a magnum opus until it can shine to it’s fullest potential so it will not be subjected to sabotage.” By the time he finished talking, she was already facing him again and took a few steps towards him. He wrapped everything up with asking, “Can you imagine looking at yourself one year in the future and being proud of your decision to help move man and pokemonkind forward for the greater good? Can you imagine all of the pokemon you will help become stronger? Can you imagine a change in culture all because of you?”

 

She was next to the desk at this point, looking at the last group of papers. “Please don’t be afraid of your destiny.” It was phrased as a statement, but she still saw it as him questioning her courage. “I’m never afraid,” she spoke in a gruff voice. Out of the three of them, she spent the least amount of time reading and seemed to be in a rush to give him her contract. 

 

“Excellent!” He smiled brightly at the trio. “Please go to your dorms and get packed! You’re all going to move to a more distinguished location to rest, and don’t worry, once you’re there, I can explain things more clearly and will tell you how much you can explain to your families. That being said, before you all disperse, I am proud to be the first to welcome all of you as the leaders of Project Forward Motion!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed the (very short) first chapter! I didn't want to set too much into world building but rather the four current main characters short interactions in the second scene. If anything, this is a prologue and the next chapter will be more juicy! 
> 
> Finally, in the next chapter, Spark, Candela, and Blanche will come back with theirstarter pokemon! Anyone want to guess as to what they are?


End file.
